A Day in the Life: Cursiva
by XtraHyper
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based on Animal Crossing: City Folk. Genre, seriousness, and length may vary. Rated K plus. To be updated at least once a week.
1. Wwhat?

Here's the beginning of a collection of (mostly) unrelated one-shots based on Animal Crossing: City Folk. There'll be a bit of a range in size of each one. Mixed genres and levels of seriousness, rated K plus. The first one will just be a drabble, based loosely on something a villager said.

W-what?

Shepry, the new human resident of Cursiva, edged along the river with her pole in tow. Upon spotting a shadow, she threw her line in. Her friend, Bunnie, abruptly appeared at her side.

"Honeybun! You gotta, like, help me!" the rabbit cried urgently, "Can you buy my steel flooring off of me? There's something I totally want at Nook's, and I'm flat busted!"

When Shepry heard those last two words, she stared warily at Bunnie, and then down at, well, where her chest would be. If she weren't a rabbit, that is. Her only response was a startled, "W-what?"


	2. Cursiva's Symbol

Here's the second in a series of one-shots based on Animal Crossing: City Folk. Genre, seriousness and length may vary. Rated K plus.

Cursiva's Symbol

Quite frankly, Shepry didn't particularly like Gala. She couldn't say exactly _why_ she harbored this dislike for the kind young sow, but she did. Of course, Gala didn't do a single thing to provoke her; Shepry just up and decided, "I don't like you," and that was the end of that. As curious as anyone else would be on the matter, Gala didn't quite understand, and often questioned it, but she accepted it.

As it went, this changed once the Flea Market rolled around. The greedy little human happened to notice all the nice things that Gala had, that she wanted, and started being nice to her. Gala took this as a change of heart; Shepry took it as nice stuff. Lo and behold, when the Flea Market was over, Shepry started becoming friends with Gala.

Because the two were now on good terms, Shepry started noticing that Gala always wore clothing from the Treehut designers. As she looked at her other friends' clothing choice, everyone else was wearing these, too. Except for Walker, but Walker was always rather... strange. Shepry, with her love of fashion, decided to do one of two things: a) locate and bomb Treehut, or b) design her own official Cursivan clothing. She, as any sane person would do, chose the latter, and set off to find some inspiration.

What was Cursiva about? It was just a basic Animal Crossing town, nothing exceedingly special or important about it. Of course, Shepry realized this, and decided to sit around doing nothing but stare at the back of Gaston's house for fifteen minutes. This, of course, warranted her strange looks from the rabbit.

After that was over, she thought some more. She wanted to do season oriented clothing, that she knew. However, she couldn't just do something silly like pin a giant C on her designs. How trite and unoriginal! No, Shepry would come up with a special symbol! A nice, fat, meaningless symbol full of wonder and originality. Of course, nobody bothered to tell the girl that such a thing was almost as unoriginal as the first option. In fact, everyone thought her disillusionment was downright hilarious, and so they took a metaphorical front seat to the non-existent show.

The naive girl, believing her friends were discussing her creativity and intelligence, didn't happen to overhear their betting on how ludicrous and downright stupid the symbol would end up being. Except for Walker, who, being himself, thought everyone was discussing his exploits as the notorious Fashion Lad.

Shepry worked for hours on the symbol, drawing sketch upon sketch on the only paper available in town, the over-priced stationary at Nook'n'Go. After staring at Shepry's non-progressing work for so long, everyone ended up bored and went home. Except for Walker, who was monologuing.

Finally, the symbol was finished! Cursiva was no longer lacking an altar to its existence! Shepry ran to the nearest villager, and pointed at her creation. With a look of misguided elation upon her face, she awaited the reaction.

Pecan studied the symbol. She studied the picture of unadulterated happiness on the young human's face. But, as all should know, and as she certainly knew herself, Pecan had to straight-up tell her how awful it was. It was her duty as a "snobby" villager! "Honeybun, that looks like Wendell chewed it up and spit it out," the squirrel relished, "I am utterly insulted to have my town symbolized by such a poorly done design."

Shepry doesn't take criticism all too well. Shepry doesn't take a lot of things very well. So, with that smile still on her face, she promptly pushed Pecan into the icy pond in front of the tailor's. She tore up the stationary, and ground it into the cold dirt with her heel.

No need to worry, though; Pecan was okay, just rather cold and rather angry at Shepry.


End file.
